The new Beginning
by charmed-fan-21
Summary: PLZ RR 1ST FAN FIC contains leo and the gang long after the titan ordeal! There is also NO chris! all the girls get new powers to see what they are read on!
1. The Beginning

The Beginning  
  
The charmed house was left in the darkness of the night with an eerie low lying fog in the fair city of San Francisco.  
  
The first to wake is little baby Wyatt who is a year old and his powers are unknown but very powerful.  
  
His cries then awake his mother Piper the eldest sister of all three sisters, she has long brown hair and brown eyes. Her powers are freezing time and also being able to blow things up.  
  
As Piper climbs out of her bed to tend to Wyatt she wakes her husband Leo he is the charmed ones white lighter who can heal wounds and provide a positive outlook for them.  
  
Phoebe and Paige the other sisters slowly woke to the sounds of movement and Wyatt's crying.  
  
Phoebe the middle sister has shoulder length brown hair and also brown eyes. She has the power of premonition and levitation.  
  
Paige the youngest sister has short orange hair, pale skin and brown hair. Paige is half white lighter because Piper and Phoebes' mother had an affair with her white lighter and so came Paige but she had to be given up for adoption because back then it was against the rules for witches and their white lighters to be in love, but that was before Piper and Leo got together.  
  
She only found her sisters after Prue died and they needed the power of three again.  
  
The sisters climbed out of their beds to go downstairs and make some coffee so that they can wake up and save the world. again.  
  
Piper had finished feeding Wyatt and was now on her way downstairs with Wyatt in her arms.  
  
The sisters greeted each other in the way that they always do in the morning with either a yawn or a grunt.  
  
The first to speak was Piper saying "Now Paige I know that you like being on the wild, but we really need the money right now, I'm not trying to be the big bossy sister but with me being on maternity leave and Phoebe bringing in the only pay check, we just can't pay the bills anymore, so I want you to find a job."  
  
Paige opened her mouth to argue but her eyes wandered to the electricity bill lying on the table with final notice in big letters around the edge.  
  
She finally replied to Piper with "Ok, but what should I look for?" all of a sudden phoebe piped up and exclaimed "Why don't you come to my work and you can be my personal assistant!" "Oh, I don't know Pheebs." Piper sighed. "No it'll be good because whenever there's trouble you can call me and we'll orb right home." Phoebe came back. "Ok, but just a trial for now and if it's god we'll keep going but if it's not Paige will find a new job, alright?" Piper caved into her sisters. Paige and Phoebe agreed in unison "OK!" and grinned at each other. 


	2. Wyatt's Demon

WYATT'S DEMON  
  
The girls were travelling along to the bay mirror newspaper where phoebe worked as an advice columnist when Paige asked "So, how much will I be making?" with a cheeky grin on her face.  
  
"Well, when we get there we will go and find Elise and get it all sorted out." Phoebe explained to Paige.  
  
They arrived at the newspaper where Phoebe introduced Paige as both her sister and her new personal assistant.  
  
Everyone seemed happy to welcome her as a new co-worker, everyone except Laura, she started at the newspaper because she was sure that she would get the job and now she was really angry. Laura looked around at all the smiling faces, and she just glared at all of them, thinking of how she could humiliate them all.  
  
HOURS LATER IN THE MANOR  
  
Leo was out looking after a charge and Piper was at home alone with Wyatt talking on the phone to Darryl the girls' police friend who often made sure that they weren't chucked in jail or anything like that.  
  
Wyatt orbed into his play pen downstairs and started crying. Piper recognized her son's cry as danger and quickly hung up on Darryl, told Wyatt to put up his shield and then she froze the entire house and dialled Phoebe's cell phone which gave her the signal.  
  
BAY MIRROR NEWSPAPER  
  
Phoebe got Piper's signal and she and Paige were orbing home when they landed in the hallway of the manor and were scared out of their skins by a hideous demon.  
  
Paige screamed she grabbed Phoebe's arm tightly and they orbed outside where they met Piper who was standing screaming at the top of her lungs "HE'S STILL IN THERE!, WYATT'S STILL IN THERE!"  
  
Piper threw up her hands and all the glass around the house shattered. She aimed very carefully at the demon and blew him up without even getting Wyatt dirty.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige all ran inside to check on Wyatt.  
  
Piper asked Phoebe to run upstairs and grab the Book of Shadows.  
  
Phoebe did as she was told and was running back down the stairs when she realised that she ran straight through the attic door... 


	3. Excitement

~!~!~! A.N I don't own charmed and if I did I would make Leo come back and Chris dead!!  
EXCITING THINGS  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe cried and Leo orbed onto the step below her almost losing balance though trying not to show it he asked her "What's the matter I was with another charge" he said sounding kind but also a bit annoyed.  
  
"I came up to get the book and I was running back down and then I realized that I ran straight through the attic door without breaking it!" she exclaimed. "Well all I can say is that you have a new power it's called anti metabolism (a.n I just made this up randomly) where you can move through solid objects. Now tell your sisters and LEARN how to control it properly." He said this in his serious white lighter tone.  
  
He said this in his serious white lighter tone and with that he orbed out back to his charge. Phoebe ran to her sisters and told them the news "Oh, sweetie that is so great! I wonder if that means we'll all be getting new powers?" Paige said happily.  
  
"Well I don't know, but you should do what Leo told you to do and practice your power, c'mon I'll help you" Piper said knowingly.  
  
HOURS LATER IN THE KITCHEN  
  
"Here I found it!" Paige yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe and Piper ran into the kitchen from the conservatory where they were practicing Phoebe's power. Phoebe got there first and Piper chasing her shouting "Hey, no fair that's personal gain!"  
  
Paige showed them the picture and Piper got a shiver down her spine.  
  
Paige read out the small bit of writing next to it about the demon "The Himgorge demon, a demon that kills powerful supernatural beings that are coming into their powers." She explained.  
  
"You mean my little baby boy is about to get his powers." Piper said joyfully in her baby voice.  
  
She picked up Wyatt and started playing with him when all of a sudden the blocks that they were playing with started to levitate and move around. Piper stared at her son in disbelief.  
  
Wyatt being about 14 months understood most things, Piper slowly asked her son "Are you doing that honey?" Wyatt nodded his head at his mommy and giggled.  
  
Wyatt showed Piper more tricks such as making to blocks fly up to the vase on the table picking one flower and flying it back to Piper and dropping it in her lap.  
  
Piper didn't know what to say. "Wyatt do you wanna show Aunty Paige, Aunt Phoebe and Daddy?" Piper asked her son. Wyatt sort of understood what she was saying and nodded his head warily. "Ok honey, just wait while I get everyone, oh and keep practicing." "Hey guys come and look at what Wyatt's' doing!" then she called out "LEO!, come and see what or son's doing!". Paige and Phoebe came in and Leo orbed in just after they came in, they were all gob smacked. Leo spoke "Wow, I mean uh. Wow." Paige and Phoebe did a little victory dance on the spot.  
  
20 MINS LATER IN THE LOUNGE  
  
Every one was still watching Wyatt when the blocks dropped from the air onto the ground.  
  
Leo was about to bend down and ask Wyatt what the matter was when the baby waved his hands over the blocks and they changed into soft toys. "That was amazing, you guys are so lucky to have such a great kid!" Paige said and Phoebe gave an agreeing nod.  
  
"Paige we should get some sleep we do have work tomorrow after all." Paige nodded. "Ok well goodnight guys. Goodnight little man!" she kissed her favorite and only nephew on the forehead and retreated upstairs to her bed.  
  
Piper picked up her son, grabbed her husbands hand and they went upstairs as well. 


	4. Arguements and Demons

~*~ a.n I don't own charmed although I wish I did~*~  
  
REVIEWERS  
  
Charmed Leo: thanks and see I have updated so you better keep reviewing!  
  
Seductive Luna: I don't know if I spelt your log in name right but anyhoo thanks for your thoughts! o_o  
  
Many thanks to my other reviewer's plz keep reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Arguments and Demons  
  
Phoebe found Paige in the kitchen drinking coffee at about quarter past eight. "Come on Paige we have to go NOW, less dawdling more orbing, chop, chop." Phoebe ordered Paige.  
  
"Ok, ok stop ordering me around." Paige grumbled. They were soon orbing to the newspaper in the ladies toilets where nobody would be at this time.  
  
"Phoebe, uh why doesn't Laura like me?" Paige asked conscientiously.  
  
"Well, sweetie you see Laura came a few weeks ago as an apprentice and she thought she would get the job but I never really liked her and she's so annoying." Phoebe comforted her sister.  
  
The two sisters walked out of the toilets and into Phoebe's office where Laura was waiting for them with an evil glare. Phoebe glared back and said in an angry tone "Hi Laura what can I do for you?" "Well I was wondering if there was anything I could help you with anything." Laura replied while glaring at Paige the whole time.  
  
"Well Laura that's why I employed Paige, because I needed help with things, so I don't know why you're asking." Phoebe gritted through her teeth.  
  
MANOR 2:45  
  
"Piper what I'm saying is that Wyatt clearly got his powers from my side of the family!" Leo yelled at Piper.  
  
"Look your whole family has been non magical now don't take offence at this but my whole family has been very powerful witches so it's pretty obvious he gets his powers from ME!" Piper screamed.  
  
Leo couldn't take anymore and orbed somewhere so that he could escape and let Piper calm down before she blew him up.  
  
Piper walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch crying.  
  
Leo could sense Pipers' anguish and hurt but he couldn't go back yet.  
  
Wyatt orbed into Pipers arms where she held her baby boy as tightly as she could without hurting him although tears were streaming down her face then she realized that her baby boy was hugging her back this just made piper burst out sobbing.  
  
Piper pulled herself together when she heard Phoebe's car pull up and two doors slam. She sat on the couch with Wyatt trying not to cry.  
  
Paige and Phoebe came into the room. "Oh sweetie what's the matter?" Paige asked bending down and wiping away Pipers tears.  
  
"Leo *sniff* and I had a *sniff* fight about where *sniff* Wyatt got his *sniff* powers from." Piper got these words out paused and started sobbing again.  
  
"LEO!" Phoebe called out. Leo orbed in front of them he looked at Piper who was still sobbing he looked back at Paige and Phoebe with an I'm-so-sorry look in his eyes.  
  
"Now you guys both know that Wyatt is an extremely powerful child and he gets his powers from both his parents and his ancestral past. OK?" Phoebe told Piper and Leo.  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry can we just agree that Wyatt get's his powers from both our families and forget this ever happened." Leo reasoned with Piper.  
  
"Ok." Piper agreed and the couple smiled gave each other a hug and a long passionate kiss afterwards. Wyatt giggled at how happy his parents were.  
  
Paige and Phoebe Exclaimed "YAY!" and gave each other a hug when Phoebe was Rocked by a Premonition 'Paige orbing out and being killed by a very powerful energy ball the warlock turned and Phoebe saw Laura's face' Phoebe's premonition ended and she gasped before blurting out "Paige your in danger Laura's on her way here and she's hell bent on killing you!"  
  
Paige grabbed her sisters' hands and stood in the hallway reading out a summoning spell to bring Laura to them.  
  
Laura appeared a bit shocked that she had been summoned so quickly.  
  
Phoebe yelled "Do your thing Piper!" Piper threw up her hands and yelled "Bye Bye" to the dying warlock.  
  
The sisters had, had enough for one day and they all retreated to their beds.  
  
Sorry that this chapter was short but I ran out of ideas.( 


	5. New Jobs and Powers

~*~ A.N I don't own charmed~*~ many, many thanks to all my reviewers I love u all.  
  
BACK TO THE STORY  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ New Jobs and Powers  
  
"Well thank goodness that she's gone, you know Pheebs I think I might find a new job, no offence or anything but I have discovered that jobs and family don't mix so I'm sorry." Paige admitted to Phoebe.  
  
"That's ok sweetie, and no offence taken I know exactly what you mean I could sort of feel the tension building up around us so you absolutely don't need to apologize." Phoebe returned to Paige who was sulking slightly but brightened at what Phoebe said.  
  
"I told you guys that this wasn't going to work." Piper sighed.  
  
"Well tomorrow I'm going to look for a new job as a maid or something ok?" Paige told her sisters. "Cool" Piper and Phoebe agreed.  
  
MORNING IN THE KITCHEN  
  
Paige was in the kitchen flicking through the newspaper drinking coffee and circling jobs that she would apply for and some that she would go to interview for today.  
  
"Morning sweetie what are you doing?" Phoebe asked in her cutest baby voice. "Well I'm looking for a job remember?" Paige replied looking anxious. "Oh yep, I knew that." Phoebe grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" Paige asked Phoebe while refilling her mug. "No thanks I'm good." Phoebe replied happily. "I have to leave in an hour for my first interview so I need lots of coffee." Paige said and then glanced over at the coffee pot on her left. "Wow that early?" Phoebe enquired. "Yeah, the family has to go out or something, my interview is with a lady called Margaret Powers but I think I'll just keep to the Mrs. Powers routine anyway she sounded really quite nice on the phone." Paige told Phoebe and Piper as she walked in with Wyatt on her hip.  
  
"Hi guys." Piper said in her chirpy tone of voice. "Pheebs what are you doing today apart form going to work of course." Piper asked her sister. "Nothing really, but I was thinking of going to P3." Phoebe told her older sister. Piper asked "Well if you're not doing anything tonight do you think you could watch Wyatt because Leo and I are going out to dinner." "Sure I'd love to watch my one and only nephew." Phoebe replied smiling at her nephew.  
  
"Ok guys I'm going to leave now, so I can get an idea of how to nail this job." Paige told her sisters as she re-applied her make-up and grabbed her car keys. "Good idea." Piper agreed giving a nod to her sister. "BYE!" Paige yelled as she walked out of the front door. "Oh I have to go and get ready now I have a HUGE meeting at work so I need to rid this house of hair spray for that extra-firm-feel-like-concrete- hold." Phoebe told her sister while running up the stairs.  
  
9:00 MRS. POWERS HOUSE  
  
"DING DONG" the door bell of the house rang and Paige stood patiently at the front door of the old looking mansion.  
  
The door slowly creaked open and a woman stood behind the door. "Oh hi, are you Mrs. Powers?" Paige asked inquiringly. "Yes, and you must be Paige please do come in and call me Margaret."  
  
Margaret showed Paige around the house and into the study where she pulled up a chair and offered Paige a drink which she declined, then they got down to business.  
  
"Now first of all have you had any cleaning experience?" Margaret asked Paige while writing things down on a sheet. "Well, My sister owns a club and I try to help out there whenever I can and also I have another sister and an18 month old nephew and we all live at home so I usually clean up after them." Paige informed Margaret who was listening very attentively.  
  
"I have just been looking at your resume and it says that you need very flexible work hours would you like to elaborate?" Margaret asked Paige pressingly. "Well it's mostly really quite personal mainly to do with family emergencies." Paige informed Margaret hoping that she hadn't let out too much.  
  
"So you wouldn't happen to have a brother-in-law named Leo would you?" Margaret asked Paige with a small smirk creeping across her face. "Yes I do but how do you know that?" Paige asked slightly freaking out. "Well I'm an old friend of his and I must say he is a great whitelighter is he not?" Margaret said trying not to burst out laughing. Paige's jaw dropped so low that she thought it would hit the ground soon enough and then she managed to stutter out "How. How d-d-do you know?" Paige was about to orb the hell out of there when Margaret said "I'm a retired elder and Leo was always very good to his charges," Paige relaxed a bit and wiped the sweat droplets off of her forehead. "And by what my son has told me you must be one of the charmed ones and I must say it is an honour to meet you.well one of you anyway." Margaret elaborated for Paige and tried to relax her a bit more as she looked like she was going to faint.  
  
"If I do get the job then you'll understand why I have to leave very often and suddenly, I'm also half whitelighter so don't worry if my car is here but I'm not." Paige said sounding exasperated.  
  
"Well then congratulations! When can you start?" Margaret asked Paige eagerly and also happily.  
  
"How about Monday next week?" Paige asked enthusiastically. "That's great I'll see you then!" Margaret replied and handed Paige a spare key to the house.  
  
"Oh by the way I have a son Daniel he's a whitelighter and he might just pop in and out every now and then." Margaret informed Paige just as she was about to get up and leave.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Paige yelled as she left the house and drove back to the manor.  
  
11:00 THE MANOR  
  
"Piper, Leo!" Paige yelled as she walked inside the manor and hung up her coat on the rack next to the door.  
  
Piper and Leo came downstairs to greet Paige Leo spoke first saying "Hi Paige how did the job interview go?" "Well I got the job!" Paige replied happily.  
  
"Oh sweetie that's great." Piper exclaimed and gave her baby sister a hug.  
  
When Piper and Paige broke from the hug Paige asked "Leo, do you know a woman called Margaret Powers?"  
  
"Yes she was a great elder but she retired early because she was pregnant. Why do you ask?" Leo Informed and also asked Paige. "Well that's the family I'm going to be working for." Paige told her Brother-in-law. "Oh that's great, you'll enjoy working for her and also her son Daniel they are both very nice and I hope you guys hook up." Paige heard all of that even though Leo mumbled the last bit.  
  
"What was that?" Piper asked cheekily. "Ah nothing." Leo replied blushing.  
  
The family continued talking when all of a sudden Piper disappeared.  
  
"Piper! Piper!" Leo shouted as Piper had disappeared from right in front of both his and Paige's eyes 


	6. Where's Piper?

~*~A.N~*~ I love you all my reviewers especially: * Charmed Leo - thankyou for all your support.  
OTHER REVIEWERS Protection Paige - thanks for the review Hazza 123 - thankyou and see I have updated ^_^  
  
Thank you all so much and here is the story you want!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 6: Where's Piper?  
  
"I'm right here have you two gone blind or something?" Piper asked  
getting flustered.  
  
"Ah, no were not blind but I think you just turned invisible or  
something." Paige said to Piper getting confused.  
  
Piper re-appeared in front of them.  
  
"Well Piper it looks like you have a new power and like always you need  
to control it." Leo said to Piper in his serious whitelighter voice.  
  
"Hey, Piper do you think that you could turn other people invisible, like  
with orbing?" Paige asked a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
"I don't know, you want to try?" Piper asked Paige with a cheeky smile on  
her face. "Oh, go on lets give it a try." Paige replied giddily.  
  
The next thing Paige knew she got a cold shiver down her spine and Leo  
was yelling. "Hey, No fair that's personal gain but I suppose I could let  
you get away with it just this once." Leo would sense where they were and  
then Paige would orb herself and Piper to some where else in the manor  
all the while giggling the whole time.  
  
"Found you!" Leo said orbing right in front of them and grabbing Pipers  
arm. Piper screamed, and she and Paige re-appeared suddenly.  
  
"Hey Paige, do you want to help me get ready for dinner tonight?" Piper  
asked Paige hopefully. "Yeah, sure I'd love to!" Paige agreed to help  
Piper.  
  
"Ah, girls aren't you forgetting the dark lighter that you were supposed  
to vanquish more than 4 months ago?" Leo commented.  
  
"Ok, well then Piper you make the potion and I'll lay out some clothes  
for you, then we'll summon him and then we'll kill him, quick and  
simple." Paige said quickly and swiftly. "Ok let's go!" Piper exclaimed  
and scurried off to the kitchen to make the potion while Paige ran  
upstairs to make some decisions for Piper.  
  
1 HOUR LATER IN THE KITCHEN  
  
"Paige, the potions ready!" Piper yelled as she climbed the stairs.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you in the attic!" Paige yelled walking to the stairs  
leading up and into the attic.  
  
Paige and Piper stood in the attic reading the summoning spell out of the  
Book Of Shadows.  
  
There was a bright flash of light and the dark lighter appeared in front  
of them. Piper threw the potion and there was a small puff of smoke and  
nothing happened. "Piper freeze him!" Paige screamed. Piper froze the  
darklighter grabbed Paige's  
Hand and they turned in visible ran behind him and piper blew him up with  
as much force as she could. All that was left was a pile of ashes and a  
scorch mark on the rug.  
  
"Ah, Piper why didn't the potion work?" Paige asked annoyed that she had  
just got covered in darklighter ashes.  
  
"I don't know! It must have been because I was rushing!" Piper snapped.  
  
"Well at least we got rid of him!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, let's just put this behind us and I'll continue helping you get  
ready for dinner tonight, alright?" Paige said to her eldest sister  
sounding quite sympathetic.  
  
"Ok we'll go to my room and get started." Piper agreed and the two  
sisters walked down the attic stairs and into Piper and Leo's bedroom.  
Paige showed the clothes she had picked out and Piper sighed "Paige, why  
don't we go shopping for some new clothes!" with a slight look of  
mischief on her face. "Ok, I need some new boots anyway my last pair was  
covered in icky-sticky demon blood." She replied her nose wrinkled with a  
pout she was giving.  
  
2 HOURS LATER IN THE MALL  
  
"Paige I found it!" Piper exclaimed from where she was standing in the  
middle of a rack of dresses. Paige came up to her eldest sister and  
beamed "Oh, Piper it's gorgeous!" The long flowing gown was a beautiful  
light shade of blue and had a pattern of beads going all around the top  
of the strapless gown.  
  
"I think you should get it." Paige said excitedly.  
  
"You know I think you're right." Piper agreed and went into a change room  
to try it on.  
  
Piper came out and Paige gasped at how beautiful Piper looked "Oh honey  
you look fantastic!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"You think so? I can't believe at how cheap it is, I going to buy this  
dress, hang on a tick and I'll get changed back." Piper said discreetly.  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
  
Piper and Paige were walking up the stairs to go into Piper's bedroom  
when a bottle of milk zoomed into Pipers' hand and she was orbed into the  
nursery only to see Wyatt standing up in his crib clapping.  
  
"PIPER, PIPER, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Paige screamed almost in tears, she was  
about to call for Leo when Piper yelled "Paige! I'm up in the nursery;  
you had better come up here!" Paige orbed up to the nursery because she  
was worried that piper was hurt or something.  
  
"What happened?" Paige asked Piper stunned. "Well, a bottle of milk came  
into my hand and then I was orbed up here and I think Wyatt did it all."  
Piper said staring at her son who was drinking his milk happily.  
  
"Oh my God, you are so lucky to have such a powerful son, I wish I had a  
child." Paige exclaimed but mumbled the last bit.  
  
"No, I don't think you'd like it, I mean you have fights with your  
husband and you're moody all the time and you really are always tired."  
Piper told Paige of how she always felt alone even though she had her  
sisters help all the time.  
  
"Hey Piper where's Leo?" Paige asked wondering why Wyatt was alone. "He's  
asleep on the bed poor guy he's been run off his feet for such a long  
time that's why we're going out for dinner tonight." Piper said glancing  
toward her bed and Paige took the hint.  
  
Piper and Paige went into the kitchen to fix themselves snack because all  
of that shopping made them very hungry. 


	7. AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

~*~ A.N I don't not own charmed all I own is this plot the powers and my own characters~*~ Reviewers: Many thanks to my only two reviewers you are sooo *smiles angelically* nice unlike some people *plots nastily* and remember no reviews no updates.  
  
Comic book junkie 26: thank you so much but I don't think I'm that good *laughs*  
  
Nicola Afroyn: Thank you I'm glad to see some one is giving me tips u sound like a great author of many stories I guess the more stories the wiser *giggles*  
  
Anyhoo here is the 7th chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 7: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Phoebe walked through the door just as Piper was cleaning up. "Hey Pheebs, how was your day?" Piper asked cheerfully. "Tiring" Phoebe answered plain and simple. "But you're still okay to baby sit right?" Piper asked nervously. "Yeah of course honey I love baby sitting my nephew." Phoebe reacting slightly annoyed that her own sister didn't trust her word.  
  
Paige greeted Phoebe quickly, gave her older sisters a hug grabbed her car keys and flew out the door and rushed to work.  
  
MARGARET POWERS HOUSE 10 MINS LATER  
  
Paige pulled up out side Margaret's house and locked her car and walked up to the front door and opened it with the set of keys Margaret had given her when she got the job. Paige pulled open the door only to find a disgruntled darklighter shooting Margaret and what looked like her son Daniel. Paige freaked out a little and then gathered all of her braveness and orbed behind the darklighter and kicked him square in the back.  
  
The darklighter was outraged and fired one of his lethal-to-whitelighters arrows straight at her heart which would kill her instantly. Paige stretched out her hands to protect herself from the poisoned arrow instead a blue glow was emitted from her hands and the arrow was deflected and hit the darklighter instead.  
  
Paige although she was shocked held it together and kicked him in the face. The darklighter retreated in pain and left in the usual black and purple light the exact opposite of whitelighters. Paige did some quick thinking and cried out "Leo! I know you're at dinner but I need you and bring Phoebe with you NOW!" Paige winced knowing that he was at dinner with Piper and she was interrupting it. Paige tried to calm Margaret who was in a lot of pain she moved over to Daniel God he's such a hunk! Paige thought and then scolded herself No! This is not the time she thought again.  
  
Leo orbed in with Phoebe at his heels.  
  
Phoebe had taken the arrows out of Margaret and Daniel because she was the only one with out whitelighter blood because the arrows were still poisonous even when they had made contact with skin. Leo healed Margaret and Daniel and then asked "Paige how did you manage not getting shot?" "Well, I put my hands in front of me to protect myself and then this blue light came out and it kind of went back to him." Paige stated. She looked around and Leo was staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouthed. "What?" Paige asked annoyed. "Paige your new power is extremely powerful and rare, it's a witches best defence against anything really." Leo replied.  
  
"Leo take Phoebe home finish dinner with your wife and I'll see you tomorrow morning after all I still have to do my job." Paige ordered them but in a nice way. Leo did as he was told and took phoebe home and went off to have dinner with his wife.  
  
Paige went and fetched Margaret a drink of water and then she went over to Daniel helped him up and introduced herself. She couldn't help but stare at him because he was so cute with his brown hair, tanned, athletic body and beautiful green eyes he sort reminded her of a younger, more good looking Leo.  
  
Daniel couldn't believe his eyes, a gorgeous half-witch half-whitelighter had just saved his and also his mother's life, he was truly grateful and was going to show it.  
  
Paige finished cleaning the house and was about to leave when Daniel stopped her and thanked her over and over for saving his mother's and his life. Paige nodded and shyly said "Oh it was nothing compared to the life of a charmed one." As she could feel herself blushing.  
  
Paige came home at around 9:30 and found Phoebe asleep on the couch with the T.V blaring loudly and Wyatt asleep in his little crib downstairs. She turned the television off and orbed Phoebe into her bed she then came downstairs again and scooped up her baby nephew and took him to his crib in the nursery upstairs she left a few lights on downstairs so that when Piper and Leo came home they could find their way to the stairs without tripping over anything.  
  
NEXT MORNING IN THE KITCHEN  
  
"Morning" Paige greeted Piper and Leo who both looked as if they poured themselves into bed only a few hours ago but were woken by Wyatt crying. "God you to look as if you need one of my special hangover tonics don't worry it's nothing illegal or magical just a lot of fruit vegetables and tons of sugar blended together. The both of them nodded slowly. Paige grabbed 2 bottles of the tonic out of the cupboard and opened them so that Piper and Leo could simply swallow them down very quickly.  
  
She placed the 2 bottles on the table and nodded to them to drink it they did and at first they looked as if they had just eaten grass and a lemon but then they started to perk up a lot more and soon became slightly responsive and went back to bed and left Paige with Wyatt to look after and also to wake Phoebe.  
  
A.N well I hope you liked and don't forget that little button it's so beautiful isn't it? 


	8. Hi My name is

Disclaimer: I don't not own charmed all I own is this plot the powers and my own characters~*~  
  
Many thanks to my reviewers I'm sorry If I forget anyone coz I have a really bad memory...what did I just write? LOL  
  
Anyhoo these are the one I do know  
  
Charmed Leo: stupid teachers but I finish on weds so : P oh yea GOD DAMN loop holes.  
  
Nicola Afroyn: many thanks to you for being one of my reviewers who keeps on reviewing.  
  
Hazza 123: thank you for your support.  
  
ProtectionPaige: thank you thank you P.S u write great stories!  
  
Catie: I ll see u at skool on Monday.  
  
Oh yea I now have a new story about beyblades its called Tears of the blue Phoenix!  
  
****  
  
Hi.My name is.  
  
4 weeks later.  
  
Phoebe sighed as she saw more letters arrive for the "Ask Phoebe" column. It was 5 o'clock and she had enough for one day, Phoebe grabbed her laptop and was walking out to her car when she crashed into a very important and good looking man.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Phoebe apologized profusely. "No, not at all it was my fault entirely." He replied. "Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Luke Davis; I'm the newspapers publicity advisor." He said quite quickly while extending his hand. Phoebe couldn't help but stare into his gorgeous deep blue eyes but was shaken out of it by a woman walking past saying hello to her. /My Goodness this guy is cute/ Phoebe thought to herself. She shook his strong but gentle hand and shook it. "Please, let me walk you to your car." Luke offered. Phoebe accepted his offer and the two walked to her car. When they finished packing the car Phoebe turned around and pulled Luke into a long passionate kiss. "Wow.uh.that was great!" Luke exclaimed. Phoebe grinned she didn't know why she did that but she wrote down her phone umber on the back of a business card and gave it to him "Give me a call." Phoebe said as sweetly as she could without sounding or looking desperate.  
  
Phoebe left the newspaper and when she was driving home she was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
****  
  
When Phoebe had gotten home and locked her car her facial expression changed from happiness to excruciating worry and fear on hearing Paige scream. She ran up the stairs of the front porch and ran through the front door.  
  
A demon just hit Paige in the face causing her to fly through the air and hit Leo in the chest making the both of them smash into the cupboard and become unconscious from the impact. "Hey!" Phoebe cried out.  
  
The demon turned around and snarled at Phoebe and came charging at her when Piper got up from where she was on the floor, "NO!" Piper cried. Her hands flicked in a reflex action and the demon froze in mid-charge about sixty centimeters away from Phoebe. Phoebe moved out of the way of the demon and said a simple spell which vanquished him in a puff of smoke.  
  
They then rushed over to Paige and Leo but after numerous tries they wouldn't wake up and so Piper and Phoebe started to worry.  
  
"Wait I have an idea!" Phoebe exclaimed "What?" Piper demanded. "Daniel! Help, Paige is hurt and so is Leo!" Phoebe yelled to the heavens. "Good Idea" Piper agreed. Daniel orbed in and asked "Where are." He cut himself off when he saw the crumpled bodies in the corner. He ran over to Paige and healed her, Paige's eyes fluttered open and she was engulfed into a tight embrace and long kiss with Daniel. "Hey, can you save that stuff for later and heal my husband now, please?" Piper asked disgusted at the public display of affection. "Oh right sorry." Daniel said blushing. He leant over Leo and healed him. Leo sat bolt upright and asked dumbfounded "What happened?" Paige explained it all to him.  
  
"Hey, Paige I was wondering, do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" Daniel asked quietly. "Sure!" Paige replied enthusiastically.  
  
****  
  
So what did you think plz review it's just a simple click and comment PLZ?!?!?!?  
  
Well hopefully I'll write again soon. 


End file.
